


Dancing with the Devil

by Spoonsandthings14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Lyric fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonsandthings14/pseuds/Spoonsandthings14
Summary: Basically what it says on the tin :)





	Dancing with the Devil

“They say when you dance with the Devil, you wait for the song to end. Maybe that’s why he loved her, She always played another.” 

Oh Lord, Oh Lord, What have I done  
I’ve fallen in love with a man on the run  
Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I’m begging you please,  
Don’t take that sinner from me  
Oh, Don’t take that sinner from me  
You swayed in the Bunker’s kitchen, moving freely across the floor. You hadn’t been able to sleep that night, so you had snuck off to the kitchen, clad in one of the Winchester’s only shirts that came almost to your knees. A large smile spread across your face as you switched between singing and mouthing the words. Your back was to the door and you hadn’t heard him come in but grinned as you felt Lucifer’s arms wrap around your waste.   
“Singing about me,” He whispered into your ear and tightened his hold on you as he met each of your sways with the music. You leaned back against him, feeling the cold radiating from him, as you continued to sing the lyrics. 

Oh Lord, Oh Lord, what do I do?  
I’ve fallen for someone who’s nothing like you  
He’s raised on the edge of the devil’s backbone  
Oh I just wanna take him home  
Oh I just wanna take him home  
With a single languid movement, he spun you around to face him and you met his blue eyes and his devilish grin.   
“Well I would take you home,” You joked, earning another grin from Lucifer.   
“Seems like you already have,” Lucifer’s voice was still low as he rested his hands on your hips. You smiled up at him, lifting a hand to run it through his already messy blonde hair. You breathed in deeply, resting your head on his chest, never ceasing to sway with the song. 

Don’t care if he’s guilty, don’t care if he’s not  
He’s good and he’s bad and he’s all that I’ve got  
Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I’m begging you please  
Don’t take that sinner from me  
Oh don’t take that sinner from me  
Your playlist continued to play, song after song and neither of you noticed as the sun slipped above the horizon.


End file.
